Beware the Frozen Heart
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: A new world, covered in Ice and Snow, Sora and Riku must find a way to help melt the frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1

Sora has traveled far and wide amoung the many different worlds, and quite frankly, this was his largest adventure yet! 

Preparation for the final battle with Xehanort, while still protecting the worlds from darkness. It made him really tired, so tired, in fact, that he was sleeping in the back while Riku drove to the next world. 

Riku was quite a natural in handling the gummi ship, he was able to determine the correct route, and handle any heartless along the way. However... 

...The engine began to freeze as they reached the next world, he tried to regain control, but it was too late.

The gummi ship had bumped into a large mountain, throwing Riku out of the ship along the way. But it woke up Sora, who had no other choice but to attempt to land the ship. It was luckily a safe landing, but...

They were in a large lake of ice.

"Riku! Where are you?!" Sora began calling to his friend as he slipped about on the ice, "Riku can take care of himself for awhile, Sora." Donald said as he and goofy examined the layout of the area.

Sora was about to say something, but they heard singing from behind them, he listened in-

_Beware the Frozen Heart..._

With those words sung several men rode by with their sleighs pulled by strong horses. He looked in the direction they came from to see one more person loading up his ice, his sleigh instead being pulled by a reindeer. Sora decided to run over to him, "Hey, where're you guys going?" he grinned, a little excited by this new world.

The man looked over at him, but then back at his ice block as he loaded it on, "I'm going to sell my ice at the coronation today at the castle."

A castle? A coronation? That sounded awesome! Riku would have to be there! "Can you take us there?" Sora asked with hope, the man chuckled, "I don't take people places." With that said, he hopped onto his sleigh, then began riding.

However, his sleigh was abruptly stopped as heartless appeared around it, "I got this Sven!" the man called to his reindeer, puling a pickax out to defend them with, he successfully managed to knock a few back, however, one managed to knock his makeshift weapon out of his hands and surround the two.

Sora, feeling it his duty to defend the people of this world, lept in front of him, "We've got this." he smirked, soon with ease taking down the heartless in front of him. The man shook his head in disbelief, climbing back on as he watched the last one fall, "Okay, you guys can come, but only if you guard the sleigh from those creatures."

Sora grinned, hopping on, "Deal-I'm Sora!"

"Whoa-Hey! Don't do that!" he pushed Sora off the edge of the sleigh, "What-Were you raised in a barn?"

Sora hit his head on the sleigh, ow. He sat up in it rubbing his head, "No, I was raised on an island." he chuckled as he soon was shown his designated place to sit. In which he happily did, and he, Donald, and Goofy defended the sleigh until they reached the city close to them.

"Thanks." the man said, pulling out a carrot and sharing it with his reindeer, Sven.

"Of course, we're friends now!" he grinned. The man looked at him confused, "I'm already your friend? You don't even know my name." Sora paused, this was true, but he laughed, sticking his hands behind his head, "That's why you need to tell me now."

He chuckled, "Kristoff."


	2. A prince

Sora ran up to the castle gates, trying to get into it when a guard stopped him, "I'm sorry but there's no room left in there." Sora frowned, "But I wanna see the coronation." the guard shook his head, "Terribly sorry, but unless you're part of the no-"

"Don't worry, sir. He's with me."

The guard looked up at him, "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with anyone." he then stepped to the side. Sora turned around and saw a man standing there in a white suit, he had handsome features alright and it wasn't hard to piece together he was a prince of someplace. Obviously not here but definitely royalty, the man patted Sora's back, urging him to go in, "Hurry, or we'll miss the coronation."

Sora, when out of sight of the guard, looked at him, "Thanks for that-I'm Sora." The man looked at him, "I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. And it's no trouble at all. I overheard you went out of your way to defend someone's sleigh from some horrible monsters." "You did?" Sora's eyes widened, Hans nodded, "Of course. I thought this was the least I could do to thank you for that." Sora grinned, "Thanks." Soon Hans excused himself from Sora, as he waved at what was obviously the princess of Arendale. But by the looks of it he seemed to be in love with her.

However, Sora had to go find a spot for himself to watch the ceremony, even though there was nowhere left to sit he was glad to stand in the back as he watched Elsa be crowned the queen of Arendale, but he couldn't stay for very long as he noticed a few heartless crawling about the halls. He soon left with Donald and Goofy and quickly took care of them. He then felt the need to search all of the rooms, taking care of one after another, until it was the last room. He didn't feel comfortable going into the princess and queen's rooms. But there was little choice, wasn't there?

But, as he opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Everything in the room was covered in ice, some snowflakes twirling in the air as they watched, Donald noted that this was a powerful magic at work. But in the end they took care of the final heartless in the room. But they realized, this was the queen's room. Was there some kind of assassin using magic? Who knows. Either way Sora felt the need to tell the queen and ran to where they were dancing, only to hear arguing.

"Anna-"

"Please, Elsa! You've trapped me in this small world alone long enough! I can't live like this anymore!'

It was the princess and queen arguing. The princess, Anna, had a glove in her hand. The queen Elsa was wearing the other, she looked a bit hurt and about to cry as she said her next words, "Then leave! Find yourself another world all your own!" she then tried to walk out, but Sora jumped in, "Queen or not-That's your sister!"

Anna continued, "Why are you shutting me out-What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said-ENOUGH!" Elsa blasted the room with ice magic, Sora gasped, so it was her the entire time? "Elsa.." Anna said gasping. However, the queen was afraid as she took off, heartless and ice soon appearing as she did. There was a duke of some kind yelling that she was a monster, bringing those creatures in to destroy them all, "No she didn't!" Sora defended the queen, "Those things only came because she was scared, I'll take care of them." he summoned his keyblade and freaked the duke out, "MONSTER!" he yelled at Sora. Who ignored all of his insults and took out the heartless.

Anna agreed afterwards that she would get Elsa back, Sora ran up to her as she was on her horse, "Let me help you!" Anna smiled, "It's okay, thank you though. Elsa would never hurt me." She left Hans in charge and rode off to find her sister. Hans looked worried, obviously not wanting her to get hurt, then looked at Sora, "I really hate to ask this, especially after she said she wanted to go alone...But I'm worried...Please, Sora..Could you-"

"Don't worry, Prince Hans. I'll go make sure she's okay." he grinned, Hans was grateful as Sora ran after Anna.


	3. And it looks like

Meanwhile, Riku awoke high up on the mountain top. He was shivering since it was so cold, it was a miracle he hadn't died yet! His attire wasn't exactly suited to the cold weather, either. He ran around to try and warm himself up, and also to try and find help, when he suddenly saw several heartless surround him, "What?" he said between his teeth, as he took them out with ease, he began to hear someone singing as well-

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like..I'm the queen._

The voice sounded like it was filled with fear and sorrow, without a doubt it was that fear that brought the heartless into this world. He began to follow it, but then slowed, since as he got closer and heard more, he realized something stunning-

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

He could hear that she seemed to be letting go of the fear that was tied into her heart, but he had to be sure, the only way of that would be to talk to her. After all, heartless still surrounded the area, so he continued up the mountain, farther up than where he was tossed, he saw a woman running up an icy stairway, that she seemed to be creating on the spot. She was singing happily as she did as well. Riku followed her up, she was so excited that she didn't even notice the boy behind her.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!_

She rose from the spot a beautiful palace, Riku accidently getting pulled up onto it, he hid as she continued her song, changing and letting go of everything that tied her into her old life and fears, she looked different, beautiful. Like the light she obviously had in her heart.

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_ she said, finally closing the door to her balcony, however, by this time Riku had come out from his hiding place. She gasped, holding her hand over her heart, stunned by the presence of this young boy, "W-Who are you?" she asked.

"Just...A friend, I suppose." Riku replied, however, the woman turned around, "Please, just leave. I'm too dangerous to be around!" Riku frowned, she had still held onto some of the fears in her heart, he walked closer to her, into another room of the palace, "I saw you create this place. I've been in the same position before, your powers aren't dark or evil if that's what you're thinking." he tried to explain to her.

Elsa groaned, "Please, just stay away!" she then suddenly cast another ice spell, creating a large icy wall between the two, Riku then saw several heartless surround them, he felt the need to show her there's nothing to be afraid of, as he took down the heartless he ran into another room in the castle, getting sealed in by the heartless barrier he was forced to fight his way through each and every one of them.

It took him quite awhile, but he found another way into the room where she was, several more heartless surrounded him, but were quickly taken out by an icy blast. Riku walked over to her, "You have nothing to fear, you know."

She looked ready to cry, "Y-You don't understand...You see, I'm actually the queen-Elsa-of Arendale...I have a little sister named Anna...And you see...When we were little.." she told the story of how she nearly froze her sister to death to the boy, Riku rose an eye, "But that sounds more like an accident.."

Elsa shook her head, "I can't go back. I need to stay here, where I'll never hurt her again!" Riku sighed, "I've done worse, to a guy who's like a little brother to me." She looked up at Riku a little confused, and he decided to tell his own story, of how he fell into darkness and on several occasions attempted to hurt or kill his best friend Sora. Elsa felt a little bad for him, but looked at her hands, "It probably hurts that you just left her, you know. She must be worried, not knowing where you are or even if you're okay."

Elsa knew this was true, she looked at Riku, "Please...As a favor to me, Riku...Could you just let my sister know I'm alright? And that she can visit once in awhile? But only for a short time.." Riku agreed to this as he bid her farewell, leaving the palace of ice.


	4. Frozen Town

He continued down the mountain, looking for a small town called Arendale, but began to look a bit confused as he began to reach the bottom of the mountain. Wasn't it supposed to be summer here? If it was this cold, then that meant...

...Oh no...

It meant that Elsa froze everything in sight. But she obviously had a light about her...He felt a little bad for her, she obviously didn't want to hurt anyone, this in itself was similar to the day he opened himself to the darkness. He never wanted to harm the place he called home, but instead of simply opening the gate to another world, in his own selfish actions he caused it to be swallowed by the darkness.

He shivered a bit though, as he remembered he wasn't in the best attire to be wandering in the snow in. He suddenly had a cloak given to him, "It's too cold to be going around like that-Put this on."

Riku looked up at the one who gave it to him, a royal, obviously. By his guess it was the man Elsa's sister fell in love with...And then agreed to marry on the day they just met.

"Thank you." Riku said, as he put the cloak on.

"Where did you come from?" the man asked politely, looking Riku over. He definately wasn't from this world. Riku looked at him, there was something strange in the man's eyes, "I'm just a traveler." he explained, not wanting to reveal there were other worlds about. The man was about to question him further, but suddenly there was a neigh as a horse sped into town.

The prince ran over, haulting the horse and calming it, he looked to the icy palace, then at the citizens, "Princess Anna is in danger, I need volunteers to go with me to find her." Riku wanted to volunteer, but there was something a little...Off...About that, however, after a duke of some sort volunteered two men, they were about ready to go.

However, more heartless surrounded the place, and Riku had no choice, he summoned his keyblade in front of everyone, scaring the duke the most, as he ran to destroy them.

Once they were destroyed the duke was screaming at Riku, "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE WITH THE SORCERESS!"

Hans shut the man up, "He just saved your life, I think you owe him a little more gratitude than that."

He gave a sheepish look, then thanked Riku for his help. Hans looked at him, "Please, would you help us save Princess Anna?"

Riku didn't like being put on the spot, of course he wanted to help Anna, but not with this guy, he soon nodded, "Sure, I'll scout ahead and keep the heartless away though." Hans liked the idea, thanking Riku as the team set off to the North Mountain.


	5. Secrets and Trouble

However, all the meanwhile, Sora had already found Princess Anna. Quite frankly, she was anything but helpless at the moment. As she recruited him, Donald, Goofy, and Kristoff to help her. They also found a small snowman named Olaf, who was currently showing them the way to her sister Elsa.

Anna was currently trying to climb up a mountain, against what Kristoff was trying to tell her. "Please, Anna I think you should listen to Kristoff." Sora tried, "Okay-You know I'm just gonna block you guys out. I gotta focus here." she kept slippiing around on the mountain, not getting very far, about three feet up to be exact.

Sora chuckled as Kristoff went to help her up, when Olaf interupted, "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I just found a stairway leading exactly where you want it to go."Sora laughed, as the trio ran ahead,Kristoff catching Anna as she chose to leap off of the mountain into his arms.

Sora was gaping in awe at what he saw, as before him was a dazzling palace made entirely of ice! As Anna and Kristoff caught up, they joined him in complete shock. "I'm gonna cry." Kristoff said, Anna patted his shoulder as they continued on, "Go ahead...I won't judge."

They climbed the stairs, but sadly Donald and Goofy couldn't climb the staircase and were stuck at the bottom. Sitting next to Sven and looking pretty annoyed.

The rest of the group reached the top, Anna knocked on the door and it opened, "That's a first." she chuckled, looking at them, "Oh...You all need to wait out here." Sora groaned, "Ah, come on, Anna!" Kristoff continued, "It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my LIFE!" Sora pouted with him, "Come on, Anna! I wanna look around!"

Anna sighed, "Just...Give us a minute, okay?" Olaf waved, "Bye, Soras!" he called as he attempted to follow her in. Anna stopped him as well, however, and walked inside the castle. Olaf began to literally count the seconds.

Kristoff and Sora decided, however, that instead it'd be best to talk instead, "So how far did you travel to get here?"

Sora chuckled, trying to come up with an explaination that would not destroy the world borders, "Well...We're from a land...Quite far away...Farther than anyone else here, I think." Kristoff smirked, placing a hand on his leg, "Oh really? How fa-"

"59-60!" Olaf jumped and ran straight inside of the castle without another world to them. Sora laughed, but was relieved and grateful of the little snowman. He got up and was about to walk off, but Kristoff interupted him, "Listen, I know you're from another world. Don't worry, though. Your secret's safe with me."

Sora spun around and widened his eyes in shock, "Wha-How?"

Kristoff laughed, "I've got friends, they know a lot about magic and the keyblade."

"The love experts?"

"Yes...The love experts."

Sora looked very confused now, "So why haven't you ever tried to see the other worlds?" Kristoff shrugged, "Not really su-" suddenly a large drop in temperature came from inside the castle. They knew that it wasn't a good sign and ran in, when in the grand room several heartless showed up. Together they took them down and continued onto each room until they heard Elsa scream at Anna, _"I CAN'T!"_

Sora and Kristoff watched in complete horror as Anna was struck in the heart. The duo ran over fast as they could and soon Kristoff was helping her up. Elsa looked at them both, "Who're they?-Nevermind it doesn't matter! Just GO!" she spun around, upon doing so the ice began to crack.

The two boys looked around, the ice looked as though it were melting from the inside out and separating from one another. Elsa was falling apart inside, but Anna didn't want to give up and let her, "Not without you!"

Elsa looked ready to cry again, "Yes...You are." the queen then threw down a snowball and a large golem appeared. It reached for them but soon Sora swatted its hand away using the keyblade, "No way!" he glared as he soon locked into combat with the golem.


	6. Run away!

Sora continued to fight with the golem, trying not to let it win-But in the end it grabbed a hold of him, then grabbed Anna and Kristoff in its other hand. He proceeded to then slide them all outside of the castle. Turning and grabbing Olaf, and flinging him down.

They barely had enough time to duck under the snowman's head, "Look out for my butt." he said, as they ducked again. His other body parts landing with them. Anna looked horribly offended, "IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW SNOW PEOPLE!" she shouted. Picking up a snowball, Sora quickly held her back.

"Just let the snowman be!" Kristoff said, grabbing her other arm. Anna cooled down a little bit...Or the two men thought she did as she turned and threw the snowball at the golem. Who upon moment of imact went into a rage.

Anna and Kristoff looked in horror, "Now you've made him mad!" he called, Sora looked at them, "You go on ahead, I'll distract him." Neither tried to fight. As they ran 's body ran off after putting itself together, and his face hit the ground, "Sora?" he said in a muffle, "Can you help?"

Sora managed to get Olaf's head back onto his body, and proceede to strike at the golem every chance he got. Occasionally he would be called over by Olaf to loosen a tree that was weighed down by snow, knocking the golem back a few feet. Eventually content that it wasn't going to follow them, the two ran to rejoin Kristoff and Anna. Who were getting ready to get down the mountain.

"Hey, Anna! Sora! You should've seen how Sora took care of Marshmallow over there!" the little snowman ran over to the group in glee. Sora was about to join them, but was thrown back by Marshmallow, and far from the little group.


End file.
